Bristle
Bristle is owned by AnimalisticMyth and is an experiment of Project Divinity Introduction Subject 8439 is the female mudwing experiment. Its genes are comprised of 33% armadillo, 42% porcupine, 23% mole and 12% lemming. 8439's name Bristle connects with the many spines that are found on its body and when they asked what was on the end of a broom (the employee made an analogy with its spines and the broom's bristles) Phenotype Subject 8439 is not that much smaller than a normal mudwing and quite a fair bit lighter than one as well. Its silhouette is very distinguishable from other subjects and can be easily spotted by employees but very hard for others who have never seen it. 8439 has a very dull brown colour palette that is very similar to dirt and burnt grass. This is due to the fact that 8439 was made to dig and trap enemies in many different environments. It's covered almost head to toe with many quills which are able to seriously hurt someone. Each quill has a soft touch at its base, but the ends are extremely sharp. The quills on its back are able to move on 8439's mood or command. There are many plates across its back which are almost invisible to the naked eye. As these plates are usually covered with its many quills. Its underbelly has a thin layer of fur to make it more comfortable when curling up. Its horns are small compared with other experiments though this is to make sure that it protects all of its body. These horns are often used by 8439 to "butt" heads against trees, most of the time this is done to reduce stress or take out frustration on. 8439 also possess retractable claws as well as possessing polydactyl forepaws which are mostly hidden. Its face is covered with many whiskers and pink freckles. The pink freckles found all over 8439's body are sensory glands. The whiskers found on its face are long and sturdier than most of the smaller almost invisible ones found near its sensory glands. These are used by 8439 to have a better sense of surroundings, as its own eye-sight is very poor compared to other subjects. Behavior Subject 8439 has appeared to be very carefree, talkative and cheerful when its not in testing. 8439 will happily talk to anyone who engages in conversation. It seems to have taking a liking to listen to others problems and often gives suggestions on how to help. These suggestions however are more violent and confronting than reasonable suggestions given. Once told this 8439 takes this into consideration and its suggestions have become less violent. Though this doesn't stop it from suggesting violent options. 8439 has over time learned what is approprate at specific times and circumstances. Though during testing 8439 gets straight to the point and will take a leadership role for tactics. It seems that 8439 takes these types of roles to satisfy their ambitions of protecting everyone and just for everyone to have a happy ending. 8439 has been learning how to lead teams, though diffculty needs to be increased every session. It has even requested for field work outside the facillity to increase the diffculty. This request has been denied due to 8439's urges to dig down, there hasn't been a definite conclusion drawn to why it does this. Though many have speculated that its looking for food, setting traps up or something else entirely. It seems to be very resourceful in all situations but when taking a simple math test it appears to fail it completely. 8439 posseses a very high level of street smarts but has not yet gotten the premise of maths and even simple addition. History The scientists responsible for the creation of 8439 and other mudwing subjects weren't very proactive compared to the other scientists working on other experiments. Due to this many past experiments were faliures but they eventually figured it out and created 8439. Many of these scienists have replaced. 8439 was created for the purposes trapping and capturing enemies. This purpose was fulfilled and there have been no complications with it. It is very carefree during exposure with others. 8439 is contained in a large room with hills scattered around with many trees. There are many hidden traps laid across the terrain many employees upon entering have fallen down these. It has a number of large tunnels going through the entire room. 8439 has made many sneak ‘attacks’ on many employees upon entering its chamber by hugging. Some employees have nicknamed 8439 as ‘Landmine’ and/or ‘Trap’. Capabilities Speed: 6/10 Stealth: 4/10 Intellect: 4/10 Durability: 7/10 Strength: 6/10 Notes *Disgust towards meats but can tolerate eating meat in small amounts *Eats plant matter and insects Interactions 1166 : Unknown 1907 : Unknown 1914 : Unknown 2518 : Unknown 2809 : Unknown 3166 : Unknown 6174 : Unknown 6549 : 8439 admires 6549, it wants to be able to have that same strength to protect everyone it cares about. "This guy, i like him, i want to do what he does. Protecting everyone, i want to stop hidding and help on the front lines. It's fine though, i am good at what i do," 7613 : Unknown 7677 : Unknown Sebecus : Unknown 9402 : Unknown Images Images of 8439 Bristle Quills.png|8439 with its quills Bristle no Quills.png|8439 without its quils Category:Work In Progress Category:MudWings Category:Artificially Created Category:Females Category:Characters